


It's Superman

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-02
Updated: 2005-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Lex's assistance, Clark takes to the skies of Metropolis as Superman.  Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Superman

## It's Superman

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : CK/LL SLASH! COMPLETE!! With Lex's assistance, Clark takes to the skies of Metropolis as Superman. Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor family. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four, but selective use of Smallville and DC Comics canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 for betaing for me. 

* * *

"You seriously want me to wear THIS?" Clark questioned as he studied his reflection in the full-length mirror. 

"What? I think it's quite fashionable," Lex replied, trying to remain serious even though his eyes twinkled, betraying his amusement. 

"If you're a flag, maybe," Clark grumbled, his voice dropping to a whiny tone. "I look crappy in primary colors. And Lex, honestly, you can't really mean for me to wear the underwear OVER the tights, can you? People are going to laugh at me." 

Lex waved off Clark's protests, walked up behind his husband, straightened the collar of the suit, and rearranged the cape so it flowed correctly over Clark's shoulders. "You're joking, right? Women are going to be all over themselves lusting after you. You'll be so sexy that they won't be able to keep their hands off of you." 

Clark batted away Lex's hands and sighed. "Um, Lex? Gay, remember?" He waved his ring finger idly in Lex's face, gold wedding band glinting in the sunlight shining through the patio doors. "Married too. To YOU!" 

"Exactly why I designed this costume," Lex replied smugly. "No self-respecting gay man would take a second look at you. Do you honestly think I want you out there with GUYS looking at you like a piece of meat?" 

Clark stood in stunned silence for only a moment before barking out a laugh. "You're a sick man, Lex. Brilliant, but truly sick." 

Clark turned back to the mirror, taking another long look at his spandex-encased body before sighing. "Should I really be doing this? Is this really a good idea?" 

"You wanted this, Clark. I just made it happen," Lex observed quietly, looping his arms around Clark's waist, and propping his chin on Clark's shoulder so he could meet Clark's gaze, shining back at him from the mirror. "If you're worried about leaving Kendall and I, we'll be fine. I think we can survive a couple evenings a week without you. This is your destiny. It's what you need to do. You wouldn't be the man I fell in love with if you didn't want to do this. We'll make this work, Clark, just like we make everything work." 

"I know that." 

"What are you really afraid of? I know the suit isn't the real problem," Lex prompted. 

Clark sighed. Lex knew him much too well. "What about Lionel? He'll know it's me." 

"I don't think so," Lex answered honestly. "The glamour that the AI added to the suit will disguise your appearance. The only people who will recognize you are the people you've chosen to share your secret with. No one will suspect that Clark Kent is the same man as the guy flying around in tights. And I'm quite sure with the new superhero in town to focus on, that Lionel will finally completely turn his attention away from investigating you. He never could resist a sure thing. 'Kal-El' will flaunt his powers in front of the good people of Metropolis, and acknowledge that he's an alien." Lex stroked his hand over Clark's abdomen soothingly. "Lionel wanted to possess you so he could harness your powers, but you were never a sure thing. He won't be able to resist making this superhero his new obsession." 

Clark relaxed back into Lex's arms, snorting in disbelief at the utter insanity that was his life. "So basically we're getting him to stop obsessing over me, by instead obsessing over _me_." 

"Precisely," Lex quipped, his reflection grinning evilly in the mirror. "There's only one man on this planet who's allowed to obsess over Clark Kent, and that's me." 

"Oh yeah? 

"Yeah," Lex nodded, his tongue snaking out to flick against Clark's earlobe. "So why don't you go out and get your hero fix taken care of. By the time you get home, I'll have the little princess bathed and tucked into her bed, and maybe we can start trying to make baby number two." 

"Much as I'd love that, Lex, I fucking refuse to have anyone believing that you cheated on me and got someone pregnant," Clark growled, turning in Lex's arms to face him. 

"You're so sexy when you're being possessive," Lex teased, as he pulled his husband close and began to nip along Clark's jaw. 

"I mean it, Lex," Clark responded, gently pushing Lex back a bit so he could meet his husband's gaze. 

Lex sighed, his eyes flashing with annoyance that Clark had halted his ministrations. "What would you say if I told you that Cadmus Labs just celebrated the first successful conception created from reproductive samples taken from two same sex partners?" 

"In English, Lex." 

Lex's momentary irritation melted away, and his smile broadened as he started explaining the details of his research. "We managed to splice together the DNA from two sperm and use it to successfully impregnate a surrogate mother. The press release will be on Perry's desk tomorrow. I'm granting _The Daily Planet_ an exclusive on this one. In the release I mentioned that my husband and I were considering availing ourselves of the technology." 

Clark's eyes widened in understanding. "Which means I can get you pregnant, and..." 

"We have a perfect cover for a child that is biologically both of ours. Barbara has already agreed to cover for us and claim she's the surrogate." 

"God, I love you," Clark stated before he captured Lex's lips in a bruising, passionate kiss. Tongues dueled for dominance as the passion fueled between the two long-time lovers. After a few minutes, Clark finally broke the kiss, trailing his lips down Lex's jaw as his hands began to slide down Lex's body, cupping his husband's arse and pulling their bodies into alignment. 

"Clark? Don't you have some patrolling around Metropolis to do?" Lex asked breathlessly. "Aren't you supposed to meet Bruce...?" 

"Fuck Bruce," Clark stated emphatically as he continued his assault on Lex's neck, one hand snaking in between their bodies to stroke Lex's erection through his soft, cotton trousers. "Metropolis has survived all these years without a superhero, they can survive a couple more hours." 


End file.
